


【零薰】朔间零收到了一根口红

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 二年级零薰交往IFWarning：路人女提及 道具 失禁 荡妇/人格羞辱 dirty talk 公共场合一个羽风薰和别的女孩约会，朔间零生气的故事
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 20





	【零薰】朔间零收到了一根口红

羽风薰从地下livehouse里走出来，夏日街道上阳光在午后时节正值火辣。他刚刚从昏暗的livehouse里出来，眼睛一时难以适应白花花的刺目阳光，忍不住伸出手挡住了眼睛，脚上也加快了行动的步伐。  
这两天气温飙升，出于livehouse运营者对于成本的考虑薰没舍得把空调温度调得很低。而地下livehouse本就空气流通不畅，各色人等出入来往，空气质量也差，这两天薰在livehouse里呆着，总感觉自己被扔进了一个又闷又臭的罐头里跟着发酵。好在livehouse旁边的台球厅近日以来冷气都开得相当充足，尽管那里不直接由自己管理，但是老板也和自己算说得上话。所以薰最近在打理完了livehouse的事情后，都喜欢往那家台球厅跑。打台球不算首要的事情，最重要的是可以泡在空调房里吹凉。  
薰今天去台球厅，是因为上次在台球厅认识了一个打台球相当厉害的女孩子。在台球厅玩的女孩子本来就是很抢眼的存在，更何况薰绝对不会放过任何一个结识女孩的机会。一来二去说上话了以后才发现她的技术也相当高超，不仅交了换联系方式，还约今天下午来一起打球。刚好现在没什么事，薰就决定了先去台球厅一边吹空调，练练手，一边等着她来。  
台球厅距离livehouse没多远，走两步就到了，薰和老板打过招呼以后，就坐在沙发上开始发呆。他失算了，午后没人愿意出门，台球厅里除了工作人员根本没什么顾客，一个人自娱自乐也很没意思。也不知道那个女孩子会不会因为天气太热而爽约，不过薰倒不是很在意这件事，毕竟他一向尊重女孩子，相处中一切都以对方的意愿出发。  
薰这边正在发呆，就听到了门被推开的声音。他还在想是谁会冒着酷暑跑到台球厅来，没想到转头一看，来人居然是朔间零。经过外面的日光暴晒以后，他本来就没什么血色的肤色越发苍白了，仿佛下一秒就会化为影子被蒸发掉。零原本无精打采地进来，看到薰好像又一下子恢复了活力，走过来一屁股坐在薰旁边的沙发上，说：“羽風くん，你果然在这里，真叫本大爷好找啊——”  
薰有些意外，给他往过挪挪腾了点位置后说：“朔間さん？你怎么回国了？”  
零进了有冷气的室内后状态明显好了很多，他往沙发背上一靠，仰头好像在缓着刚刚被暴晒的那股劲：“这次国外的事情提前完成就回来了。真是的，为什么校董会暑假还会派本大爷出国交流啊？这次是去南半球办事，回来下飞机的时候身上穿的还是冬装，这是想谋杀本大爷吗？”  
说着，他话题一转道：“我还没来得及喘口气就去livehouse找你了，结果发现你没在。问了工作人员，他们说你最近都喜欢往这里跑，本大爷就过来看看，没想到还真的在这里呆着。——你也喜欢打台球吗？”  
薰听到了话题中的“也”，问：“‘也’？朔間さん，你会打台球吗？”  
零得意洋洋地说：“那当然了，你以为本大爷是谁啊。之前有段时间对这个很感兴趣，就钻研了一下，什么类型都有涉猎。羽風くん，你呢？你擅长什么？”  
薰“欸“了一声说：”不愧是满世界跑的朔間さん啊，就连打台球都这么国际化。不过不好意思，我呢，说得上擅长的也就是斯诺克了。”  
零道：“那既然如此，要不要来比比？刚刚看上去你也很无聊的样子，就比你最擅长的斯诺克，怎么样？”他想了想又说：“按理说是要下赌注的吧，那不如赢一局，胜者就下一个命令给输的那方，败者必须服从。难得有机会命令本大爷，羽風くん你难道不心动吗？”  
即使薰原本不为所动，也被零挑衅得想要应战了。他从沙发上站起来，活动了一下手腕，笑着说：“朔間さん都这样邀请我了，那我肯定要答应咯。话先说在前面，虽然我更愿意和女孩子玩这种刺激的命令游戏，但是到时候朔間さん学小狗叫可别抵赖哦？”  
薰本身对自己的台球技术很有自信，才会接受零的邀请应战。虽然是朔间零，但是他以为零再怎么也就和自己打个不相上下。没想到，零到了台球桌上就如同在舞台上演出一样，周身气场全开，眼神锐利又专注。  
薰适应了交往以后零平常和他大大咧咧又随性的态度，此时薰看着，被零此时动静结合，优雅、龙行虎步，将力量容纳在举手投足间的美深深吸引了。无论是零低头打球时垂落在脸侧又被伸手别在耳后的黑发，他盯着台球观察思考时脸庞五官专注的神态和微微紧绷的面部线条，不仅是眼神，零形状优美的嘴唇也微微抿成一条线，带动着他的下颚线条也变得硬朗起来。他俯下身来打球，衣领随着重力微微敞开，能够隐隐约约看到他雪白的皮肤一直延伸到锁骨处与胸前，直到被衣物的阴影淹没。在薰的印象里，零好像一直不喜欢裸露太多肌肤，此刻看到零的衣领稍里面一些的地方，薰只感觉自己看到了什么不得了的东西，想要移开目光，却被锁骨的阴影和那处皮肤在光影中的质感吸得移不开眼睛，又想追随着灯光继续深入。  
盯着零的衣领深处，薰不由得想入非非。此刻在空调房里，零的脖颈和身上都没有出汗。而演出时随着激烈的动作，他的脸上脖子上都会淌满汗水，随着肌肤流过颈项上黑色的皮带装饰，一路流进衣服里。相比舞台演出时零带给人血脉喷张的亢奋与疯狂刺激，此时的零虽然也是气场全开的状态，却是一种静置、冰凉又暗含力量的强烈张力，又让人难以忽视他动作间的风度与呼之欲出的荷尔蒙气息。明明他只是普通地打着台球，却让薰联想到他演出时各种各样的场面，强烈的动与静在这个人身上结合得恰到好处，每一寸肌肤下面都蕴含着强大的力量，又被零好好地收敛住。  
那样纤细又充满力量的身体，触摸时、被拥抱时，会是怎样的感受？他被勾得感到隐隐的饥饿，又怀念起那被藏在脑海最深处的感受，越发干渴了。  
薰看得着迷，又忘不了此刻作为他对手的立场。零打起球来不只是看着赏心悦目，实际上技术也相当强，不知不觉间已经赢下一局。原本薰以为是因为自己经常和比自己水平低的人过招，习惯了隐藏实力才输掉的。但是这局他自认为已经拿出完全实力，可局势并没有发生变化，零依然是稳稳占据上风。  
在稍微有些急恼的时候，薰突然想到了什么。他趁零正在打球的时候掏出手机，拨通了和那个女孩的电话，开始和她聊天。当被问到明明稍后已经约好了见面，现在却打来电话时，轮到薰了。他一边轻快地说迫不及待想要见面，尽管现在还没到见面的时候也想听到声音，一边把手机设成免提放在一边和她继续聊天。  
薰摆明了就是要故意干扰零发挥，而他的目的的确也达到了。听着薰轻飘飘软绵绵地和电话对面的女孩甜言蜜语，零果然少了些先前的沉稳和游刃有余。薰偷眼观察，感觉到他的表情也没那么平稳了，不知道是不是他的错觉，零甚至在咬着牙关。但是一点点临场干扰并不能彻底扭转先前零奠定下的优势，也不能真正让零方寸大乱、发挥失常。  
随着台球落入袋中，宣告了零这局也获得了胜利。零放下球杆，好像非常善解人意地没有出声宣告胜利打断薰的通话，却趁着薰靠在墙壁上慢慢靠近他，用胳膊把他圈在怀里与墙壁的空隙间。薰发现零靠近了也没反抗，只是稍微挑衅地看了零一眼，随后把脑袋别过一边，继续温柔地继续着通话。  
零也很给薰面子，放任着他聊天，凑上前黏黏糊糊地蹭着薰的脖子，把呼吸喷洒在他颈侧，随后开始慢慢地亲吻啃咬着脖子上显眼处的皮肤。被这样舔咬，薰的气息也有些紊乱，嘴上话头却没见停下来，只是稍微有些抗拒零在衣物遮盖不住的地方落下吻痕的行为，在适当的范围内左转右蹭躲开他的动作。  
两个人趁着台球厅里没什么人，在球桌、柜子、墙角围成的角落里抱作一团。冷气开得很充足，两个人贴得很近，衣服原本就少而薄，薰几乎能感觉到零身上微凉的体温。零见薰没有要停下来的意思，由怒意和醋意为燃料点燃在他心底的小小火苗此刻再也压抑不住，他原本放在薰腰上摸来摸去的手一只干脆扳住薰的下巴，咬住薰的嘴唇就吻了上去，把他没说完的款款情语直接吞进口中；另一只手伸出去拿过了薰的电话，毫不留情地摁下挂断键，把手机又暧昧地塞回薰屁股后面的裤兜里。  
薰原本就有些焦渴，此刻被零圈住接吻、与他身体接触，更是让他受用万分。两个人有段时间没接吻了，零也有些急切地叼着薰的嘴唇啃咬着，随后催促薰张开嘴巴，舌头探进口腔里，寸寸舔过他口中柔软糯湿的黏膜，又与薰迎上来的舌头热情地搅动缠绵。薰被零亲得只会呜呜作声，口中又随着接吻而响起黏稠色情的水声。来不及吞咽多余的口水，也来不及用鼻子呼吸补充空气，缺氧的晕眩与口腔被纠缠抚慰的甘美快感结合在一起，薰只感觉飘飘忽忽又眼前阵阵发黑。他也是渴求得厉害，只是和零接吻，就感觉浑身发软、大脑发晕，只能被零扶住下巴配合亲吻的动作，另一只手稳住腰不至于站不住靠着墙滑下去。  
一吻完毕，零放开薰，两个人的嘴唇分开。唾液经过长时间接吻果不其然拉出一条长长的银线来，薰甚至依依不舍地追上去把银线咬断吞入口中。在缺氧的漂浮感中，零的面庞此刻因为背光而不甚明亮，却丝毫无损他的美貌与危险透顶的神情，比血还红的双眼亮彻着夺人心魄的捕猎者光芒。  
他听到零说：“本大爷改变主意了。刚刚的两个命令，现在我就要你兑现。”  
薰的脚步有些虚浮，他被零抓住手腕往前跌跌撞撞地扯着走，不知道零要去哪里。结果零把他一路拖进卫生间最里面的隔间，锁上厕所门之后就将他直接摁在墙壁上。两个大男人进来让本来就不大的隔间显得更加狭窄拥挤，密闭狭窄、只有彼此两个人的空间正是适合行苟且之事的地方。零好像很喜欢这种地方，之前和薰做爱也是挑在livehouse的休息室化妆间里来。薰被摁在墙上，身前的肌肤隔着薄薄的织物贴着墙壁上冰凉的瓷砖。他闭上眼睛，感觉到零的手伸到他身前悉悉索索地解着皮带，干脆任凭零摆布，毕竟刚刚连输两局的也的确是他，零想对他做什么他都只能奉陪到底。  
皮带解开了，裤子被粗暴地直接扒下来，溜到腿弯处堪堪挂着。零像是对内裤没什么兴趣，只是先隔着内裤抓了满手臀肉揉捏着他的屁股。屁股上的肉被抓了一手，零的手劲又出奇得大，像是捏面团一样把薰的屁股揉扁搓圆，又抓住两边臀肉时而向中间靠拢，时而带着点恶意地往两边分开，手指也不安分地伸到臀缝中间蹭着。零这样亵弄的玩法摸得薰腰眼发软，前端不知道什么时候也半勃了，只能趴在墙上等着承受零的动作。  
摸了两把屁股零放开手，薰回过头去，发现他从兜里摸出了一个包装精致的小盒子，上面甚至还印着英文。薰问：“这是什么？”  
零一边拆着包装，一边自在地说：“是本次交流买给你的纪念品哦。你没发现我这次回来没给你带礼物吗？就是它啦，我在墨尔本机场旁边的成人用品商店里看到的。”  
说话间他已经拆开了包装盒，把包装潇洒地直接扔进垃圾桶，另一只手拎出装在里面的东西——是带着迷你遥控器的小型卵状物，用脚趾头想这东西肯定是跳蛋。  
他伸出手来，跳蛋在薰面前晃了一圈，“是你喜欢的珊瑚粉哦，本大爷很贴心吧？选了你喜欢的色号。本来想送给你自己玩的，但是我改变主意了，遥控器还是拿在我手里比较放心。羽風くん这样对自己要求不严格的孩子，自己偷偷玩的时候肯定只会调最低档位吧？那岂不就浪费了。”  
说罢，他捏住薰的下巴强迫他张开嘴，另一只手拿着跳蛋凑到他嘴跟前，在薰耳边嘱咐道：“这个是要塞进去的，拜托羽風くん帮它润滑一下吧。舔得不够湿的话塞进去会很难办哦？”零感受到薰在用力抵抗零捏开他嘴的动作，压低声音补充说：“不允许反抗。这是命令的一环。”  
没有反抗的余地，薰只能闭上眼睛，认命地就着零的手开始舔那枚跳蛋。跳蛋橡胶的质感毫无保留地传递到舌尖上，薰想到这个东西等下就要塞进自己后面，只感觉陌生又刺激。零这时候还不忘了一只手摸到胸前，隔着一层衣服抚弄着薰的胸部，又拧着不知道什么时候已经立起来的乳尖。  
乳尖被拧、被掐，薰的呼吸一下子就乱了。他又不能停止舔弄跳蛋，原本的有条不紊被零无法预料的动作打乱了，只能喘着气笨拙地继续动作。跳蛋还没被全舔湿，口水已经不知不觉顺着下巴流到了脖子上。  
他被零捏得哼哼唧唧喘息不停，舌尖和牙齿也时不时碰到零拿着跳蛋的指尖，这时候往往会换来另一只手更加大力的捏弄。零还不忘了调笑他：“羽風くん的乳头很敏感呢。本大爷刚刚还没做什么就已经翘得隔着衣服都可以看到了。那平常衣服摩擦的时候会立起来吗？走在大街上会很显眼吧？和女孩子一起玩的时候不会被介意吗？该不会是羽風くん你故意的，想让大家都知道你是个敏感的孩子呢？可真淫荡啊。”  
薰听到零的发言心生不满，勉强停下口中的动作回击道：“我变成这样……难道不都因为朔間さん你吗？”的确是这样，他原本的乳头也是和普通男性一样平平地嵌在乳晕里，但是零却对薰的胸前分外青睐，每次做爱都对乳头又捏又啃。时间一长他的乳头居然也变得娇嫩又敏感，和零做爱完的头几天他甚至都得在胸前贴上乳贴，才不至于让衣物磨得乳头红肿发疼。  
零闻言笑道：“是本大爷让你的身体变成这样的，你应该感到荣幸和感激才对♪”他发现自己半只手都沾满了薰的口水，感觉应该差不多了，便拿回那颗被薰舔得晶莹剔透裹满口水的跳蛋。内裤碍事，也被零一把扯下来。零发现薰今天穿的是宽松的棉质内裤，问道：“小少爷今天怎么不穿阿玛尼的内裤了？今天这条内裤很像普通中年大叔会穿的那种哦。”  
当然是因为之前和零做爱每次都会把内裤弄得脏透，导致薰不得不自己买一大堆棉质宽松的内裤来自己换洗。久而久之他也体会到了棉质内裤宽松透气的好处，反正对他内裤指指点点的也只有零了。毕竟他上次还在调笑薰连内裤都是奢侈品大牌，什么话被这个人说出来都有道理，薰懒得反驳他的无聊下品玩笑，干脆一肘子软软打在零身上。  
零老老实实挨了这一肘子，也没说什么，只顾着扒开薰的臀瓣，沾满了唾液的手指在穴口周围按了两下便挤进去了。有了唾液初步润滑，手指进去并不算很难受，肠肉包裹吮吸着他的手指，还是一如既往地热情。零的手指在里面转动抠挖了几下，便不顾里面的挽留，带着微微的吸力轻轻拔出来，然后就把跳蛋抵在穴口准备往里塞。薰咽着口水，只感觉紧张感从尾椎一寸寸爬上来席卷全身。零的手指推着跳蛋一起进来，这次不再是简单的试探检查，开始摸着内壁一寸寸寻找他前列腺的地方，他也放松呼吸配合零的动作。  
那里并不算难找，零已经把薰的身体摸得相当熟悉了。只消几下，按到某处时薰突然呻吟出声，穴肉用力绞紧手指。再在那里按压搅动几下，确认薰最碰不得那里，那处便是前列腺了。是已经被开发成熟，能够让薰从后面就获得快感，比最淫荡的女人还要欢喜逢迎，在他身下哭叫雌伏的好地方。  
零把跳蛋固定在前列腺那里，甚至在固定时还恶意按住跳蛋压了压前列腺，换来薰把呻吟声吞进肚子里，浑身一阵颤抖的反应。这样又诚实又掩饰的反应让零很满意，他拍了拍薰的屁股让他夹好跳蛋，又贴心地帮他把内裤和裤子提起来，皮带松松垮垮系上。薰不知道零为什么又把裤子给他穿上了，结果下一刻零“咔哒”一声拨开开关，那个埋在他身体深处的跳蛋立刻以一种疯狂的频率开始震动起来。  
无机质带来的刺激薰先前从未体会过，他“唔”了一声便勉强压抑住自己的声音，睁大眼睛。仿佛是承受不住这么刺激的体验，双腿软得像面条一样，后穴里震动的跳蛋好像抽走了他全身的力气。零满意地看着薰扒着墙壁慢慢跪趴在地上的反应，索性坐在马桶上，拽住薰的头发，把他的身体强行掉转过来跪在自己两腿之间。  
震动的刺激从前列腺一点冲击过全身的感官，薰被快感卷得晕晕乎乎，只感觉自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，几乎赶得上后穴里那个跳蛋的震动频率。零抓住他的小辫，脑袋也被按在零的两腿之间，脸几乎要贴上他的大腿根，鼻尖也蹭到了他身下顶起的裤子布料，雄性的气息扑得他喘不过气，又舍不得屏息错过，贪婪地呼吸着汲取这份味道。  
他听到零说：“舔吧。这是第一个命令。”  
薰抬头看去，零此刻正居高临下地凝视着他。面无表情，又隐隐带着讥诮的笑意，嘲笑着他屈服在快感之下的痴态。他此刻傲慢无比，像魔王注视着匍匐在身下的奴仆；又带着极强的吸引力，像魔鬼引诱人出卖灵魂，一同堕落至地狱更深处。  
零把抓住薰头发的手松开，薰就非常配合地趴在零腿上，伸出手去解他的皮带。他手抖得厉害，塞在身下的跳蛋持续震动，分走了他大部分的注意力；零和他平常惯用系皮带的手法也不一样，他在那笨拙地摸来蹭去半天也解不开，急得要命。还是零叹了口气帮忙把皮带解开，才让薰得以继续解开裤子上的纽扣，拉下拉链，把零早已完全勃起的性器从内裤里掏出来。他尽管看上去游刃有余，但是完全勃起的性器说明着零其实也不能再忍耐下去了。  
咽了咽口水，薰定定心神，一只手扶住性器，张开嘴把龟头含进口中。之前他从来没答应给零口交过，这也是零要专门命令他的原因。正因如此他也异常生疏，只能模仿着吃冰淇淋时舔奶油的方法慢慢地舔掉龟头上溢出的前液，微微用力，用柔软的口腔黏膜吸裹刺激，然后张开嘴试着把尺寸惊人的性器一点点往深吞，同时一只手揉捏着根部的囊袋。薰的嘴不够大，他感觉自己嘴里满得要塞不进去了，却根本做不到把零的性器整根吃下。他抬眼偷看零的反应，见他微微皱着眉头，也不太满意的样子。  
果然，零说话了：“羽風くん果然是对自己要求不严格的孩子啊，这样还远远不够吧？看来不稍微逼一下你，你还会继续有所保留的。”说罢，他原本抓住薰头发的那只手再度伸出来，摸到他后脑勺，猛地里一扣。薰被他的动作带得毫无防备吞进去了大半截性器，龟头前所未有地深入，直直顶到喉咙。喉咙被沾染着男性气息的龟头挤压并不好受，呕吐感一阵阵涌上来，喉头本能地痉挛挤压却正好取悦了零，薰绝望地感觉到他嘴里的性器膨胀得更大了。  
零不肯松手，非要扣住薰的后脑勺，以他想要的节奏在口中抽插进出。薰跟不上这种节奏，被强迫得喘不上气，反胃感和缺氧让他眼前一阵阵发黑，泪水不可控制地流下来，感觉天旋地转。实在太不舒服了，零却只顾着自己爽，在这样的不满下，薰鬼使神差地在零进出时，往茎身上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
都是男人，性器上分布了多少神经，有多敏感自不用说，薰很清楚他这一口下去有多大的威力。果然他听见了零吃痛倒吸一口凉气的“嘶”一声，随后他就被揪着头发抬起头来，映入眼帘的正是零的脸。他看起来此刻是真的有些生气了，又像是和宠物打闹时冷不防被咬一口那种玩脱的气恼，好像不该过分置气，但是又的确痛到了。薰看着零，零不怒反笑，眼睛里亮着灼灼的光芒仿佛要化作实体烫伤他，也不甘示弱回瞪回去。  
迎着薰的目光，零微笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。他说：“……本大爷差点都忘了，你等下要和女孩子在台球厅约会，对吧？怪不得你这么不专心。”他松开手，顺便帮薰理理头发，道：“那今天就到此为止好了，羽風くん，你可以走了。就带着我送给你的跳蛋，去和她甜言蜜语吧。”  
无视薰摇头抵抗的反应，零微笑着继续说着，仿佛恶魔的低语：“那个女孩子和你在打台球的时候，是万万不会想到帅气迷人的羽風くん，屁股里还塞着别的男人送给他的跳蛋吧？不过真是的，羽風くん不仅翘着乳头就和女孩子一起玩，现在终于要发展到塞着跳蛋约会的程度了吗？”说罢，零又自顾自道，“啊，差点忘了。羽風くん是很淫荡的孩子呢，说不定也能从这种事情里获得快感，在被别人发现和不被发现间掩饰挣扎一定很刺激吧？”  
零好像真的要决心这么干，薰总算后知后觉地感觉到一丝害怕。他原本不甘示弱的眼神此刻软下来，再次伸手握住零的性器，请求道：“朔間さん……对不起。我不和她去约会了，我哪里也不去了。”  
闻言，零佯装苦恼道：“可是羽風くん，毫无征兆就爽约不太好吧？毕竟女孩子也是无辜的呢。”他不知道什么时候把薰的手机摸到了自己那边，这时把手机递到薰面前，笑得堪称愉快：“羽風くん，打个电话和她说你临时有事，没办法赴约了吧。”零俯下身来，两个人的脸挨得很近，薰几乎感觉得到零灼热的呼吸喷在了他面颊上。他说：“这是第二个命令，给她打电话。请羽風くん你和第一个命令一起进行吧，你一定可以完美地做到的。”  
薰只得认命，沾满零体液黏糊糊的手在屏幕上划了几下，拨了电话。他开了免提，零索性就把电话放到腿上，方便薰腾出手来服务他。薰再次把性器含入口中慢慢吮吸着，听着等待接通时一声又一声的“嘟嘟”声，只感觉每一声都砸在他心口上，仿佛即将来临的审判。  
电话总算接通了，薰前所未有地紧张起来，连忙吐出口中零的性器。情急之下甚至还不慎发出了“啵”的一声。他感觉自己简直要尴尬而死了，听到对面的女孩“喂？”了一声，迟疑问道：“……薫くん，有什么事吗？我已经在路上了，麻烦你稍等一下哦。”  
薰简直要感谢她说了这么长一段话给自己调整呼吸的时机，他压着嗓子慢慢开口：“抱歉，梅ちゃん。”零这会又把档位故意往上调了一档，后穴里刺激再度加大，薰一个没注意惊喘出声：“哈啊……对不起，嗯……我这里，临时有些事情，对……比较急、没办法赴约了……”他组织好的话还没说完，就被零按住头把性器吞入口中，简直让他疑心口交时粘腻的咕啾水声已经传到电话对面了。  
梅好像没意识到什么不对，关切地问道：“薫くん是身体不舒服了吗？我这边没关系的，如果你不舒服就赶快休息，必要的时候记得去看医生。有机会下次再约就好。”  
这边女孩善解人意地原谅了薰临时爽约的行为。薰尽量减小唇舌和性器的接触，慢慢吐出性器后喘着气道：“梅ちゃん，真是谢谢你……唔、现在也这么温柔，啊！”零像是不满薰这种情况下还要调情，再度发力让薰含进性器，拿起电话直接按下了屏幕上红色的中止通话键。他说：“现在还有闲情逸致聊天吗？甜言蜜语以后再说吧。至少目前你的嘴巴是为我服务的，羽風くん。”  
零说得非常平静，和他先前发布命令时的语气别无二致，却唯独在最后重音了对他的称呼。薰知道零在意的点是什么，他和女孩子来往时总是会事先声明不要称呼他的姓，喊名字就可以，但是和零交往已有一段时间，他也没和零说改变称呼。这次打电话才被发现了差别对待的事，零肯定会感到恼怒。他自觉理亏，只能越发沉默地吮吸零的性器，忍受着身下跳蛋从未间断的骚扰，努力取悦零。  
跳蛋保持着高强度频率刺激前列腺已经很久，薰从刚开始的难以承受，到现在居然已经对震动有些麻木。跳蛋刺激得他身后已经浠沥沥湿漉漉的了，肠液从后穴里流出来，淌满了臀缝，还在顺着腿根一股一股地往下流。虽然有跳蛋在那里卡着，但是薰的后穴早已被零开发完成，适应了接纳男人的性器侵入，只有单纯的震动刺激是远远不够的。此刻从穴道深处正传来饥渴的叫嚣，顺着尾椎一路爬上大脑，折磨着薰的意识。  
只有性器捅进来抽插才能浇灭这份饥饿，一边是想要被填满的欲望，一边又是只是被刺激敏感点带来的单纯快感，薰在这两种想法中挣扎着，不知不觉已经能够做到自如地将性器含到最深，用喉头被刺激带来的痉挛来服务零。这虽然刚开始并不好受，但是随着薰欲望的觉醒，这渐渐变相成为一种被塞满、被压迫的快感，他也能够从这种雌伏的行为中获得心理的满足和享受了。  
薰口技逐渐熟练起来，伺候得零相当受用。他感觉到零的性器在他嘴里愈发膨胀，大概是快射了，薰便更加殷勤地落力吮吸，不忘了用舌头故意去刺激龟头的冠状沟和铃口，好让零快点交待出来。零果然招架不住舌尖去舔弄铃口的动作，薰的唇舌和口腔黏膜此刻愈发显得柔嫩高热。零没有再去扣着薰的后脑勺强制他迎合，而是自己开始小幅挺动腰部，加快抽插的频率，就这样叹息一声射了出来。  
零的精液又多又浓，射精的过程在薰口腔里持续了有一段时间。等零从高潮时那种销魂的飘飘然中清醒过来，抽出性器，才发现薰比起他更像是要高潮的样子。他跪在自己两腿间，因为身后跳蛋震动而沉浸在持续又绵长的快感之中，血色全部扑到面上，沾得他脸上和脖子全部染满通透的潮红。卫生间里又闷又热，薰在先前一系列的纠缠中早都被折腾得出了一身汗，金发被零扯得乱糟糟的，散落下来被汗水打湿一绺一绺粘在脸侧和脖子上。他好像已经看不见东西了，准确说是不能分辨自己眼中所见的东西。细长的浅灰色双眼里反射着水光，像是要努力睁开又控制不住地阖上眼帘，睫毛不停地颤动，眼神失焦又怅然若失。  
平常的薰都是清醒锐利又警惕的，即使是沉浸在快感中也好像是咬着牙一股子不屈服的劲。正因为这样，当零每次在驯服这匹牙尖爪利的野兽的路上每进一步，都会获得强烈的成就感。  
零伸出手扳起薰不住往下垂的脸，强迫他抬起头来，捏住下巴让他张开嘴，发现薰不知道什么时候已经把射在他嘴里的精液已经吞了一大半。他笑了一声，另一只手伸了两根指头进薰嘴里，揪住他缠上来的舌头，随后就开始掏还残留在他口腔和舌面上的精液。零一边往出刮，还不忘了调笑薰：“吃了这么多，有那么馋吗?现在润滑不够，等下进去的时候你可别嫌疼。”  
薰任凭零在他嘴里搅来搅去，被揪住舌头发出含混不清的抗议声。体液和精液的腥齁味道膻得他的舌头几乎要麻木了，现在又被零的动作刺激，不断分泌出唾液稀释精液，汁水淋漓淌了零半只手掌。  
刚刚零几乎是抵着他喉头射的，如果不咽下去嘴里就根本装不下，只会被呛得咳嗽然后吐出来。零在高潮时不可能没感觉到他喉头下意识吞咽的触感，还要故意说出来臊他。不过必要的调情也是做爱的必要构成部分，薰早都习惯了零在做爱时几乎停不下来的下品发言，就随他去了。他现在的注意力全集中在下身了，一边是勃起已久却得不到猛然的刺激让他好高潮一次，一边是后穴里的跳蛋还在坚持不懈地工作，带来刺激的同时，又让他越发渴望零赶快进来，替代这枚跳蛋给他快感。  
零好像终于把他上面的嘴玩够了，把他拎起来抱在腿上，终于要开始照顾下面的嘴了。刚刚出于恶趣味被穿好的裤子现在又被扯下来扔在厕所的地板上，脱下裤子零才佯作惊奇地说：“啊，羽風くん，到现在还没去吗？真是了不起啊。不过也好，润滑不够也可以一起用你的♪”  
说罢他便握住薰总算颤巍巍暴露在空气中早都湿滑得不像样子的性器开始套弄，同时还不忘了用拇指和食指恶意加力挤压龟头，抠弄铃口。薰想高潮很久了，总感觉差点什么，这下零一下子找准了薰到底想要什么。他手上玩乐器结出来的薄茧和修理得长短恰当的指甲刺激得薰锁在他怀里不停摇头颤抖，零好像很喜欢薰这时候的反应，他故意用大拇指指甲去掐薰龟头上脆弱的褶皱，又疼又尖锐的快感总算成了把薰带上高潮的最后推力。漫长到痛苦的快感积累到此刻总算迎来了前所未有的集中喷发，心跳声在此刻响得几乎要剥夺听力，薰屏住呼吸，全身肌肉都紧绷起来，埋在零肩头处，把到达顶点时的呜咽压在喉咙最深处，在零的手里射了出来。  
零的手接住了薰射出来的精液，他摊开手端详了一下问：“精液怎么会这么稀？你昨天自慰过吗？”  
薰还沉浸在高潮时那如同狂风巨浪把自己卷进去颠簸起伏、漫过全身的巨大快感中，只顾着喘气平复呼吸。过了片刻才说：“……是前两天。”他撒谎了，其实零说的没错，他的确是昨晚刚刚自慰过。因为原计划零今天并不会回国，不然薰也不会把约会安排在今天。但是他并不愿意那么坦诚地就承认自己实在太寂寞渴求，才自慰发泄欲望的。  
零一边扒开他的屁股，把一手黏糊糊的体液都抹在薰的穴口处，一边快活地说：“前两天和昨天并没有什么实质区别哦，本大爷就出国交流了两个礼拜，在此期间你倒像是自慰了不止一次呢。坦诚承认你想我了就很难吗？”他在穴口周围按了按，还没等来薰反驳他就紧跟着说道：“还是说，害怕被我揭穿了你本性淫荡所以才不愿意承认吗？”  
薰正要说“我不是”，零的两根手指就直接探了大半根进去，尾音被迫化作一声喘息被咽进嘴里。他全神贯注地感觉着零的手指在他后穴里摸索，一边不安分地抠挖抽插，一边又感觉手指正在往跳蛋所在的地方去。扩张半天，零总算深入到了跳蛋所在的那处，他把依然在嗡嗡震动的跳蛋夹住取出来扔到一边。总算不用再被它折磨，薰在松了一口气后居然感觉到在长时间的震动之后，此刻后穴里的平静有些索然无味。  
这次零直接增加到三根指头，薰倒吸一口凉气。他微凉的手指在后穴内毫不留情地进出抽插，寂寞已久的穴肉快乐地吮吸讨好着入侵者，甚至因为失去了方才的刺激而越发殷勤地用力绞紧，期待着下来进一步的动作。三根手指没进出几下，在薰的股间就已经被带出了黏糊暧昧的水声。他不禁感叹道：“这里真热情啊。羽風くん你自慰的时候难道没有用后面吗？”  
薰咬着牙说：“没有……”让他自己去用后面实在心理上还是有些难以接受。实际上他并不是没有尝试过，但是却怎么也不如零带给他的刺激强烈，便放弃尝试了。自慰无论是前面和后面都比不上和零做爱来得快乐，他早早认清了自己离不开零的这个事实，却打定主意无论如何也不能把这件事说出口。  
像是感觉开拓的差不多了，零握住薰的腰把他扶起来，再次勃起的性器又兴奋地抵在穴口处滑来滑去。他们两个谁都没说要戴套，零肯定没拿套子，薰现在要求也变不出套来用，就只能随他便了。龟头光滑的触感蹭着薰臀部滑溜溜、湿漉漉的皮肤，二者之间几乎不存在摩擦，龟头偏偏又带着炽热的温度熨烫着他的股沟，勾得薰忍不住抬起腰去努力追随零的性器，催促零赶快进来。  
薰这边屁股动来动去，磨得零好像也有些受不了。他伸手固定住薰的屁股，然后扶住性器贴在穴口处往里送。后穴渴望已久，一下子就直接把整个龟头吞了进去。虽然后穴吃得很顺利，但是两个人都有点不好受。零这边感觉到薰后穴里久违的柔软穴肉迅速吸附住了他的性器前端，但是因为有段时间没做后穴又恢复了极度的紧致，夹得零头皮发麻。薰的后穴更是一下子被撑开那么大，后穴吞得太迅速，以至于他错觉自己下面快被撑破了，过强的体积感和被撑开的疼痛让薰几乎没办法呼吸，大脑一片空白。  
零忍无可忍地拍拍薰的屁股说：“你……放松，别夹那么紧……”  
薰在深呼吸努力放松，还不忘了一边喘气一边还嘴：“还不是因为你、一下子进得那么多……慢慢来也不会这么疼……啊！”  
说话间零抓住薰的腰把他又往下按了一截，惊得薰喊出声来：“轻点轻点！塞不下了，你快退出去！”  
薰一说话，后穴里夹得更紧。零额角几乎要爆出青筋来：“本大爷刚刚说了吧，如果疼都怪你嘴太馋了！放松放松，明明刚刚都湿得不行了怎么会这么紧！”  
他俩嘴上你来我往，自己还是该调整的还是在努力配合。薰疼得又出了一头汗，深呼吸又深呼吸，总算把性器整根吃了进去。屁股和零的大腿接触到的那一瞬间，两个人都长出了一口气。没有润滑做是头一回，他们都低估了润滑和前戏的重要性。现在也顾不上赶快动了，两个人就保持着这样姿势慢慢适应状态。  
等好不容易薰不疼了，浑身放松下来，他才久违地体会到这种被完完全全填满不留缝隙的满足感。刚刚的空虚被一扫而空，现在满得几乎在自下往上压迫喉咙的感受完全充斥了薰的所有感官。痛觉和紧张退潮，追求快乐的欲望再次主宰了薰的意识，零还没怎么动作，他就不安分地在零怀里开始蹭动。  
把人抱在怀里，零把头一直埋在薰的肩头。他身上一直带着若有若无的一股香气，零最先以为是薰偏好的香水或者入浴剂的味道，没想到在交往以后才发现这是薰自带的体香，甚至在出汗情动时香气会越发芬芳浓烈。此刻零闻到了那股熟悉的香气再度变得厚重甜腻起来，不用看也知道薰动情了。像是动物求偶自带的香腺，零也是发现了他的颈侧香气最为明显，他凑近薰的颈侧，低声说道：“又变香了呢。想要吗？”  
薰埋在零怀里，勾着他的脖子，没说话，只是点点头。  
零看到他耳朵根和脖子都红透了，相当愉快地道：“只有这个时候羽風くん才会稍微坦率一些呢。不过也好，我开动了♪”  
在男厕所最里的隔间里，排气扇被打开，它工作时的换气声和机械音盖住了隔间里响起的喘息声，暧昧不明的水声和肉体碰撞的声音。薰伏在零肩头死死抵住他的肩膀，咬住零肩头处的衣服，口水不知不觉沾湿了一大块布料。他想要以此来压抑自己几乎控制不住的呻吟，却每次被零握住腰撞击，身下被碾过前列腺时，还是会发出粘腻的声音。毕竟穴道被性器整个碾过，前列腺被重点照顾的刺激太强烈了，薰感觉零的性器每次抽插进出时都在他体内几乎要带出一串火花电流，高压电般的快感顺着神经瞬间传递至身体的每个角落，激得他不仅控制不住自己的嗓子，甚至感觉整个身体都已经不再属于自己，所有感官和反应只归那根嵌在后穴里的性器主宰。  
零身下冲撞抽插的动作没停，却不忘了在薰耳边说：“羽風くん……可别放松警惕。这里是公共场合，谁都有可能来哦。”  
薰何尝忘记过这一点，他的身体一直都因为在公共场所行苟且之事而紧绷着。被性器挞伐的感觉让薰恍然以为自己的灵魂也在接受鞭笞，不知不觉间泪水又淌了一脸，每每被压过前列腺都让他浑身颤抖，穴肉却更加诚实地绞紧零的性器，给它的主宰者献上更多快慰的刺激。他被撞得控制不住从口中溢出嗯嗯呜呜的低吟，在呻吟的间隙断断续续地说：“这是周内……最近都关门很早……傍晚才会开张……”  
他的确没说错。最近天气很热，下午的台球厅几乎没什么人来，开着门也是浪费电费。老板干脆就调整了营业的时段，下午三四点就不再开放，直到晚饭过后天气凉了一些才会再度开门，然后就一直营业到深夜。零来的这个时候正巧到了暂停营业的时段，所以他们二人在厕所纠缠了许久也没听到一个人来卫生间的动静。  
零听到薰这么说，笑了起来：“那这么说，是现在已经不会有人来了吗？”  
薰不敢打包票承认，也不知道零打算做什么。他现在整个大脑已经煮成一锅浆糊，没有精力去推测零的行动，只想着零多给他点快感，再用力些，再多来些，好让他享受这绝顶甜美的感受。明明先前才射过，他现在又勃起了，性器颤颤巍巍地在零身上蹭来蹭去。他发现自己勃起的时候简直想要骂追求快乐而不知分寸的自己，他昨晚才自慰过，刚刚又射了一次，现在要是再高潮他都不知道自己还有什么可射的。  
但是和零做爱带来的快乐和自慰根本没办法比，昨晚自慰时高潮那一瞬间的绝顶和现在这种连绵不绝的强烈享受简直就不是一个量级。他惶恐地发现自己又想去了，临近高潮前的快感正随着零的一次次挞伐而渐渐累积，那种潮水一样的感觉正在从脚底涌上来，即将漫过全身。薰对即将来临的高潮本能地感到害怕，但又无法阻挡快意的积累。恐惧之心甚至加快了高潮来临的步伐，他只能徒劳地摇头，像是要抵抗即将来临的什么。  
他心中甚至有一种隐隐约约的预感，这次高潮可能会把他一直以来坚持的什么东西彻底破坏掉，因此越发对未知感到惶恐，又在达不到顶点的痛苦中挣扎起伏。  
零也感觉到薰的后穴裹缠性器更加紧密迫切，知道他快去了。因此身下也加快速度，按住他的腰，又快又狠地捣弄前列腺所在的那处穴肉。薰被骤然加快的速度打了个措手不及，他毫无防备地惊呼出声，又生生把惊叫压了下去。零仿佛是怕他去的不够快似的，腾出一只手来抓住他的性器开始大力套弄撸动。  
薰感觉零这么干，简直就是要把他脑袋里原本就摇摇欲坠马上要断掉的那根弦生生拽断。他保持着最后残存的理智，推着零的胸口提醒道：“不可以……朔間さん，不可以的……放开我……快放开我……要不行了……”  
他微弱的求饶起到了一点作用，零好像明白了他真的处在深渊的边缘，问：“要去了吗？这次还能射出来东西吗？”  
而零非但不想把他从悬崖边上拉回来，还决心将他一把直接推入深渊。他抱着薰站起来，就着插入的姿势直接把薰掉了了个，变成他抱着薰的腿，薰背靠在他怀里的姿势。零用鞋尖抬起马桶盖，让薰面对打开的马桶，低语道：“别担心，放心地去吧。出来的是什么，都没关系哦。”  
这的确是恶魔的低语。他低沉又充满诱惑的低语钻进薰的耳朵里，薰只感觉自己意识里还勉强维持的理智被彻底抛却了，仿佛下定决心跃进深渊之中，又仿佛在过山车到达最高点之时被直接抛飞。原本逐渐累积的快感直到此刻终于汇集成山呼海啸铺天盖地而来，薰就如同在海啸潮头的小小船只，在狂浪抛卷之中粉身碎骨。强烈的快感化成窒息感和失重感席卷了他的感官，浑身知觉都像被高压水龙头直接冲击一样，薰在过载的快乐之中头脑一松，甚至短暂失去了片刻意识，思维陷入空白之中。  
而零这里一切都看得很清楚，薰在他怀里浑身绷紧，克制不住地从嗓子眼里挤出破碎又断断续续的呻吟，身体又寸寸骤然放松。然后零就看到一道水柱断断续续地打进了马桶之中。薰射不出来了，又被刺激得不得不射点什么出来。没办法，就这样直接失禁了。而零仿佛还怕他出来得不够似的，如同帮小孩把尿一样把着他的腿，甚至还在慢慢悠悠地吹着口哨。这种明晃晃的刺激臊得薰浑身发抖，几乎在他怀里蜷成一团。  
水柱断断续续地落进马桶里，周围的一切声音都消失了，只有那水声分外刺耳响亮，仿佛在故意羞辱刚刚恢复意识的薰。他被零抱在怀里依然在控制不住地细细颤抖，听着这声音，只感觉自己的耳朵被强奸了，恨不得立刻咬舌自杀以解羞愤之情。  
零却依然抱着薰，保持着他两腿大张的姿势，半是赞叹半是惊异地说：“啊，出来了吗？可真厉害啊，不愧是羽風くん呢。”  
薰根本没精力理会零的话，此刻大脑中几乎没办法思考问题，唯有一片嗡鸣。他感觉自己的廉耻心受到了前所未有的践踏，只恨自己刚刚没有彻底晕过去一了百了。但是零的性器还埋在自己的后穴里，它的存在感根本无法忽视，坚持不懈地提醒着他这场性事还没有结束，必须直到零尽兴为止。  
可是经过今天一系列的事情，此刻零的兴致只会更高，绝不会随随便便就放过他。零看上去好像已经掌握了驯服薰的基本方法，并兴致勃勃想要付诸实践。  
——那就是用强烈到难以抵抗的快乐摧毁他的理智。身体食髓知味远远不够，唯有连心智也折服在这份快乐之下才行。  
他听到零说：“不过这样不可以啊—羽風くん不小心弄脏了，得洗干净才行吧？”零有些夸张地叹了一口气，腾了只手按下了抽水马桶的按钮。随着马桶水箱抽水发出轰鸣声，淡黄色的尿液被清水裹挟着冲进下水道，马桶恢复成原来的样子，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
薰好不容易感觉好过点了，零却根本没打算这么简单就放过他，他打开了一直锁着的卫生间隔间门，抱着薰走了出去。那种惶恐再次涌上心头，促使薰问道：“你……你要做什么……？”  
零有些奇怪，说：“要帮你洗干净啊，只能去洗手台了。”  
薰只能阻止道：“不要……不要出去……”他实在不想出去，但是被零抱在怀里根本没办法自己动弹，只能任凭零抱着他穿过卫生间，往洗手池走去。  
零的脚步并没有停下来，他愉悦地道：“羽風くん刚刚说了这个时段不会有人来的吧？时机绝佳，羽風くん不想体验一下吗？”  
薰并不想体验。尽管这个时候几乎没有人，可毕竟这里是公共场所，谁会来都不奇怪。而且这是他常来的台球厅，算是熟客，大家都知道他经常会在这里打台球约女孩子。一旦今天有人发现他被男人压在洗手台上做爱，那么他真的要社会性死亡了。薰只能祈祷零赶紧尽兴，祈祷在他们胡搞的时间里什么人都不会来。随时会被人发现的羞耻感几乎在他的脑袋里煮开锅，紧张感令他浑身紧绷难以放松，下身也愈发紧密地绞住零的性器。  
很快零就抱着他来到了洗手池旁。谢天谢地，零经过的时候不忘了顺手锁上了男厕所的门，彻底断绝了外人闯进来撞破的可能性，薰稍微放下心来，随后就被按在了洗手台上。他的上半身和洗手台台面紧密贴合，洗手台是大理石材质，冰冷坚实的洗手台和他因为情动高热的身体贴在一起，较低的温度直接冰得薰浑身一震。随着零握住他腰部交合进出的动作，他被撞得趴在洗手台上往前一顶一顶，又被零抓住腰拉回来。乳头隔着衣服被蹭在坚硬潮湿的洗手台上，随着动作反复摩擦。薰的手在光滑的台面上扒不住什么东西，只能乱抓乱摸，一不小心碰到了自动水龙头的识别范围，水龙头喷出水来流了一手。  
温差带来奇异的快感、穴肉被碾磨捣弄的快乐、在公共场合挥之不去的紧张，混合在一起，将薰整个拖入情欲的漩涡，在前所未有粗暴的浪潮中卷裹起伏。陶醉之时薰几乎忘了自己到底是谁、身在何处、所见所感为何，全部模糊不清混为一体，化为巨浪中的潮水。唯一明确的只有身后零压在他身上的身体温度与实感，嵌在他内壁中从未停止侵略的性器，薰随着零身后抽插的节奏低下头摇摇晃晃，嘴巴张大努力呼吸，涎水也控制不住地流出来，与汗水一起点点洒在洗手台上。  
这样如同动物交合，单纯支配与控制的体位一直是零的最爱。从这里看去，能够看到薰卷起的上衣下流畅的腰背肌肉线条，向下一直延伸到汁水淋漓的臀部，向上变为薰因为承受不住快感而无助地支棱起来，几乎要挣破皮肤振翅飞走的蝴蝶骨与随着快感颤抖的肩头。虽然看不到薰此刻的表情，但是他们正处在洗手台前。  
零伸手捏住薰的下巴，嵌住他的下半张脸，强迫他抬起头来，这样薰沉浸在情欲中求生不得、求死不能的神情便清清楚楚地映在镜中。零也看到了自己埋在薰颈侧的半张脸，露出的双眼中闪动的光是自己平常照镜子时从未见过的侵略性与攻击性，只能说是此刻捕猎者的原始本能总算淋漓尽致地体现了出来。  
他在薰耳边轻轻说：“羽風くん……看看你现在的脸吧。”  
薰已经快到了不管不顾的地步，大脑里尽管已经无法分辨所闻所见，却还是顺从地抬起眼睛来，勉力凝住涣散的目光，看向镜中的自己。  
啊啊，这是怎样陌生的一张脸。刘海完全散乱，被汗水打湿乱七八糟地粘在额头和脸侧；眉头因为痛苦紧紧皱着，眉毛又快乐而舒展下来；装满泪水的灰色眼睛此刻再也无法反射任何的光线，映入了自己镜中的残影，又因为失去焦距目光涣散而不甚清晰，不复往日里明亮机警的光芒，只能看到完全沉浸在欲望里闪动的情欲光芒。眼角、脸颊都扑上了淫红色，口水泪水汗水混合在一起，弄得整张脸乱糟糟。  
零说：“真的是淫荡的神情……羽風くん，你也没见过这样的自己吧？耽于欲望时的你，就是这样可爱的脸庞。和平常的样子简直大相径庭呢。”  
仿佛是怕薰这会听不进去他的话，零又开始细数今天薰都做了什么：“明明在和我交往，今天却约了别的女孩子。那位‘梅ちゃん’还在直呼你的名字……但是转眼又在我身下露出这样的神情，不被我故意羞辱就好像不知满足。你早都离不开我了吧？却口头不愿意承认。”  
他话锋一转，说：“来吧，今天都已经破廉耻了，再过分一些也没关系的。羽風くん，试着来说你是本大爷的小母狗吧？就说薰是朔间零的小母狗，是离开朔间零就没办法活下去的小母狗，怎么样？”  
这种过分的话如果换做先前二人相处的场合是绝对不会说出来的。可现在两个人都沉浸在令人窒息的恐怖欲望之中，零被独占欲冲昏了头脑才会说出这种堪称羞辱的话；而薰经过刚刚，自尊和廉耻心更是被强行打得粉碎。他抱着“无所谓了，怎样都好”的心理，仿佛是夏娃听信了毒蛇的花言巧语，被引入堕落更深的深渊中，放弃了思考，任凭本能主宰神智。  
薰闭上眼睛，意识连同紧咬的牙关一起放松了。头脑一片空白，他颤颤巍巍地开口：“嗯……薰是……是朔間さん的……呜……小、小母狗……离开了朔間さん，就没办法活下去……啊！”  
他话音刚落，就感觉到零一口咬上他的颈侧，叼住他脖子一侧的皮肉，犬齿深深嵌入其中，唇舌用力吮吸着那块皮肤，就这样射了出来。精液一股股打在肠壁上，被液体盈满的感觉无论过了多少次都让薰很不适应，他勉强在零嘴下挣扎着，穴肉紧紧咬住正在射精的性器，拼命挤压着，仿佛是要把最后一滴都榨干。  
零仿佛忘乎所以，强烈的快感卷过脑海，陶醉感和漂浮感让他恍然以为自己停留在云端。直到他从射精的巨大享受中恢复意识，这才松开被他压在怀里，已经因为连串高潮折磨得脱力的薰，让他靠在洗手台上。薰浑身的力气都被抽干了，他软软地歪在洗手台上，浑身还在一阵阵不自觉的痉挛。幸亏零还捞着他的腰，才不至于像根面条滑到地上。  
零从薰后穴中抽出性器，在他的屁股上随便蹭了两下擦掉体液和精液，把裤子系好，正准备把薰抱回去，结果听到清脆的“当啷”一声。低头一看，原来从薰的衣兜里滚落出来一根包装完好的口红，落在大理石台面上，又滑进洗手池里。  
零拿起那根口红，发现是YSL的小金条，之前从没见薰用过。他像是想起来什么了，恍然大悟道：“啊，是原本打算今天送给梅ちゃん的吧。小少爷真是出手大方啊，是想把这个当作输给梅ちゃん的彩头吗？”  
薰没否认，零的确猜了个八九不离十，但是他今日爽约，口红从此也失去了送出去的时机。他趴在洗手池上软绵绵地说：“你喜欢就送给你好了，你皮肤白，这个色号给你用也可以。上台前薄涂提下气色，不然灯光一照太苍白了。”明明刚刚还是可怜兮兮忘乎所以，任由零搓扁捏圆的样子，现在性事一结束他又恢复了先前那种有些刺人的防备态度。  
零笑了，再度露出两颗虎牙来，带着少年的天真与狡黠：“那真不错。这算是借花献佛，还是livehouse经营者给演出的人的贿赂恩惠，还是恋人之间的礼物呢？我收下了，就当是今天的战利品吧。”他利索地拆开包装，把口红从管里旋出来。是无论如何都不会出错，传统经典的正红色。零把口红涂在手背上检查了下颜色，把薰的屁股摆正，右手握着口红就往他光裸的腰臀处去。  
薰浑身没有力气，懒得抵抗，口头警告道：“你要干什么？”  
零快活地说：“羽風くん刚刚亲口承认了你是本大爷的所有物吧，那就让本大爷做个标记，签个名怎么样♪”  
说罢他就握着口红，在薰腰臀处裸露出来的大片皮肤上龙飞凤舞地签下了自己的名字。口红比不上签字笔，尽管小金条是细条款，直径还是很粗，他的签名又相当花哨，这一签薰半个腰和整个屁股上都布满了红色的口红痕迹。  
签完了，零满意地端详着薰下半身，只见他白皙光裸的皮肤上印着红红紫紫的手印，分布着正红色的口红痕，腿间还淌着白色的粘稠精液，实在是香艳到令人喘不过来气的景象。而且他身上所有的颜色都是由自己绘制上去的，这点更是令他感到满意。  
薰任由在他身上零涂来画去，一幅“你开心就好”的样子。他看零像是只把口红当作签名笔，不由得提醒说：“你不试下上嘴的颜色吗？”  
零干脆用拇指蹭了两下口红涂完的断面，沾了口红的拇指就直接往他嘴唇抹了上去。这下零原本苍白少血色的唇上瞬间增添了一抹艳丽的颜色，与他血红色的双眼交相辉映，令他的整张脸愈发显得美艳生动起来，更添几分夺人心魄的魅力。他问：“怎么样？”  
薰看了看居然有些愣神，他也没想到效果会这么好，笑着说：“很适合，我的大明星。”  
零跟着笑起来：“那你也来试试。”他俯下身来，扶住薰的脸庞，将双唇印在了薰的嘴唇上，浅浅地蹭了几下。  
薰照照镜子，发现自己嘴唇上也沾上了几分这个浓艳的颜色，配上他高潮过后脸上未退的血色，五官之间居然多了几分妖艳慵懒的色彩。  
零看着镜子里两个人唇上相同的色彩，满意地说：“这样，你就是我的所有物了。”


End file.
